It is commonly known that photographic cameras include a rotatable frame or exposure counter which is attached to and supported by the camera body. The frame counter is interconnected to the film advancing mechanism of the camera in a manner so that the counter iteratively moves in response to the frame by frame movement of a loaded filmstrip. The counter includes a set of numerals, or other indicia, a portion of which are made visible so as to notify the user as to the number of frames which have been exposed, or the number of frames yet to be exposed.
In the assembly of such cameras, it is essential to rotatably locate the frame counter at a preliminary or initial setting prior to the assembly of the remaining components of the camera; that is, the film cartridge, the take-up spool and the rear cover. If the frame counter is not specifically located there is no assurance that a correct frame count will be presented to the user after final assembly of the camera, producing confusion and dissatisfaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,842 discloses the use of a visible marking, such as an arrow, added along with the other frame-indicating indicia on the frame counter. This assists in the camera assembly, but because of the relative sizes of the parts involved, there is a reasonable probability that the counter will not be correctly set to the specific preliminary setting. Similarly, it is also probable for eye strain and associated fatigue to develop, particularly in the mass production of such cameras.